Cheating!
by Touga-The Great Dog General
Summary: I'm not good at summary's so just read, relax, and enjoy the story.


Author's Note: Hey i only wrote 2 storys so far! So don't kill me if you hate it. = /

Review!~ Please!~

**Cheating!~**

Kagome woke up at 6:00 am. She couldn't sleep. Kagome took a 10 minute shower, and went to dress in black jeans and a red tank-top. She then cam downstairs.

"Hey...so whats for breakfast, mom?" she asked

"Your up early! Oh and pancakes!" she said with a sweet smile. To kagome it was too sweet.

"Well...i'm going to the liing room!" and with that, she walked to the living room. To her surprize there stood Inuyasha in a tuxedo. The same white hair but, human ears.

"Inu-kun!" she ran at him, he opened his arms. They hugged a really long time. Kagome noticed to other figures, also in tuxedo's. She turned to Inu-kun questioningly.

"What! Oh...there is the tight p bastard Sesshomaru, and my...father!" he told her. She looked at him surprized, before walking over to the other people in the room. Kagome bowed at Sesshomaru and was about to, to the other figure but...stopped.

"Aren't you the owner of umm...The Inu Company" Kagome asked, he nodded. Kagome bowed before walking back over to Inu-kun.

"So Inu-kun...how was your trip to china?" she asked. Kagome took a look at a very confused Inutaisho and Sesshomaru, then back at Inu-kun.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru both looked at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry, what? Inuyasha was not in china, he was with his umm...girlfriend!" Sesshomaru said. I took a few steps backward. Inu-kun gae a death glare to Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru only returned the greating.

"WAIT, WHAT! Sesshomaru your telling me Inuyasha is cheating on the dear...?" he asked

"Father, her name is Kagome! Oh...and yes i am. I know because i was with the two assholes." with that said. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome. A slight tear escaped Kagome's eyes. He just whipered in her ear...

"He's not worth tears Kagome! He is just an inconsiderat little bitch!" and with that, he gave her a hug. She started crying into his shirt. Sesshomaru go to the point of carrying her upstairs. Minutes later...

"Your such a disgrace Inuyasha! Go home well talk there!" he said calm, but with a cold voice.

"But..." he was cut off by his father "NOW INUYASHA!" He yelled, not in the mood. Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the house.

Their father walked upstairs to Kagome's room. He found Sesshomaru and Kagome. He trying to comfort her. They were sitting on her bed, Kagome is his arms crying. Sesshomaru just rocked her, soon she fell asleep. He knew but kept rocking her.

Inutaisho walked in the room and sat at her desk chair. Sesshomaru watched his father for a while trying to figure out why he was happy, yet still angry.

"Father, is something wrong to make you both happy and angry?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Yes...the fact that Inuyasha is a disgrace, and the other fact that I saw you too acting like lovers!" Inutaisho said with a smirk on his face.

"Father please, this is serious. Inuyasha is a freaking disgrace to the Taisho name. I just wanna slam his head into a thick wall!" said a pissed off Sesshomaru. He laid Kagome on her bed and put the covers on her. Then he turned to his father. He was in deep thought. Out of no where came a vary pissed off Inuyasha yelling an spazzing. Which woke Kagome up.

Her aura flared at the voice. "You better keep him far, far, away Sesshomaru! Or i will not hesitat to kill him, at all!" growled a really pissed off Kagome.

He nodded. Inutaisho stood and walked over to Sesshomaru and now sitting Kagome. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I know yous sad but, don't let emotion rule you!" with that said he leaned back to look into her eyes. He tilted her head to look into them. He leaned in to kiss he forehead. He smiled a warm smile, which made her smile. He looked at Sesshomaru with a weird look in his eyes. Sesshomaru recognized it as...mischief, he just got annoyed.

"Father, can i speak with you...ALONE?" he yelled the last part, annoyed. Inutaisho nodded. They walked into the hall, and shut the door.

"Father, what was the look for" he asked. His father grinned, which is neer a good thing to Sesshomaru.

"Son, i consider you kiss her and make her forget about a certain someone trying to find us. And you will do it is i have to make you. Am i understood Sesshomaru?" he said in a stern voice.

"Father, i understand. But she kinda hates me, and a little like! To tell you the truth...i like her. But, i don't know how she feels about me!" he told his father a little sad. His father looked both happy and amuzed. They both walked in the room. They got shocked when they saw her outside her window on a tree. It's nighttime, with a beautiful cresent moon in the sky.

Sesshomaru jumped out the window to her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to the gound. Inutaisho followed, bouncing with joy mentally. He watched him turn to her. He lifted her chin, which made them gaze into each others eyes. Sesshomaru leaned forward, to kiss her but is stopped by not other than...Inuyasha.

"Stop tight there Sessho-" he is cut off by someone trowing him into a tree.

He kissed her, his lips moving hungrily, devouring any thoughts or emotions. She pressed back against him, her lips moving just as passionately as his. She opened her mouth, allowing him access, his tongue sweeping into her mouth without hesitation. His hands found their way to her waist and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Kagome was feeling everything and nothing at the same times. She was electric, she was falling, she was on fire, her heart stopped and then was pounding loudly in her chest. She was a walking cliché of anything ever written about a mind blowing kiss, but she didn't care. The whole world faded away and the only thing that mattered was the moment she was in; as long as their lips stayed connected, nothing else could only thing her mind could focus on was Sesshoumaru's mouth moving against hers. They broke the kiss sometime later. Inutaisho watched in total 'awww' mode. Inuyasha is really pissed. They kiss each other again and again.

Inutaisho was smirking. The two adults turn to Inutaisho and Inuyasha and see him pinning Inuyasha to a tree. The two say a smirk and mischief and amuzement in his eyes. Inutaisho turned to the hanyou, he went from happiness to pissed off.

"Did i not tell you to stay home Inuyasha?" said a pissed Inutaisho. Inuyasha gulped at his fathers voice. Inutaisho let go of Inuyasha and turned to Kagome.

"Would you like to come to my house for...lets say a good 2 weeks? Yeah 2 weeks!" He asked, smiling warmly which he knew she couldn't resist.

"Well when you put it...i'll be with that jerk! I would say no but, if it's with Sesshomaru? Then yes, oh and you too!" Replied Kagome. "let me go tell my mom!" and with that she skipped into the house.

Kagome told her mom, grandpa, and Souta. Then went to look for a bag. She founda black and red travel bag and took it. She put some clothes and stuff in. She headed downstairs, she felt a little akward. But it went away as fast as it came. She felt akward cause she is going to her ex-boyfriends house, but also Inutaisho's mostly and Sesshomaru's. So two againest one!

Kagome headed to outside. "Ready Kagome?" asked Inutaisho she nodded. He walked behind her, she never moved. He made his youkai cloud and lifted her body up in the air. Sesshomaru with Inuyasha hanging off his. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Kagome were laughing at that. With almost everyone happy they set out to Inutaisho's house.

Author's Note: Ok so what do you think? Be honest and give me tips please! I will be sad if i get rude comments! =(

Review and tell me if you want humor next chapter. =) =) =) =) =) =) =)


End file.
